Getting married!
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: our lovable naruto as attecked the attention of a prince who isnt willing to let him go but will sasuke let his Foxy dope go? *SLASH* NO FLAMMERS!


_**Please review**_

_**I do not own naruto.**_

_**And I do not have a beta so please excuse the mistakes. **_

"_**WHAT!"**_

_**Tsunade sighted, she new Naruto would take it this way.**_

"_**as part of the treaty the prince has request your hand in married."**_

_**Naruto being the cute little ninja he is just stares at her with his mouth hanging open. (0o0)**_

"_**but baa-baa I don't want to get married." Naruto wines.**_

"_**there isn't much choice Naruto, if you want to keep the village safe you have to agree." **_

"_**Is there no other way Hokage-sama?" Sakura ask trying to help her blond friend.**_

_**The Hokage shakes her head.**_

"_**no, I have tried to reason with the prince myself, he wont budge."**_

_**There a knock at the door.**_

"_**enter."**_

_**Three men walk in, two guards and a very well dressed man, he has the finest silks for robes and gold necklaces and rings.**_

_**He's very handsome, tall and refined, with dark brown hair and black eyes.**_

"_**lady-Hokage, it is a pleasure." **_

_**Tsunade face is set impassive.**_

"_**prince Hiata."**_

_**Naruto jumps, so this is the guy who wants to marry me, he looks stuck up, great!**_

_**The prince turns and leers at Naruto, who blushes red.**_

"_**it is nice to meet you Naruto-chan."**_

_**Naruto glares at him, then turns with pleading sky blue eyes to the Hokage.**_

"_**baa-baa, please don't make me do this, he looks worse than the teme." Naruto begs.**_

_**Tsunade frowns, Naruto is like the son she never had, his care free smiles and cuteness always liven things up, not to mention he's skills as a ninja are a great asset to the village, but the village can not louse the trade or friendship with the wind kingdom.**_

"_**I'm sorry Naruto." her voice shows her sorrow.**_

_**Naruto turn back to the prince and glares.**_

"_**I don't want to do this…..but I will for the sake of my village, its what a good future Hokage would do." Naruto's voice is slow and clear.**_

_**The prince stares at the blond ninja, his thoughts going back to the first time he saw the enchanting boy, he was touring the village with his guards when he saw a crying child who had fallen over not to far away from them, out of no were a beautiful slim blond jumped out of the sky and landed next the child, he crouched down next to the little girl and beamed a smile at her.**_

"_**don't cry." he tells her wiping away a stray tear, smiling kindly at her.**_

_**The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes.**_

"_**you have to be strong." the little girl sniffs.**_

"_**you mean strong like you?." she asks.**_

_**The ninja smile gets wider, "of course how else will we protect our special people."**_

_**The little girl gets up and hugs him, I see him soften.**_

_**And that's when I new, I had to posses that kind heart, I wanted those beautiful sky blue eyes to look only at me, he shone like a diamond making every thing around him look that much more amazing.**_

_**Looking at him now, his body slim yet curvy it would make any woman jealous, his messy blond hair with his blue eyes that must have been carved out of this sky itself, not to mention the cute whisker marks on his checks.**_

_**And know this ravishing creature belongs to me.**_

_**The prince walks over to Naruto taking his chin in his hand his eyes boring in to Naruto's.**_

_**Naruto blushes at the close contact.**_

"_**your very cute when you blush." the prince comments.**_

"_**yo." a voice makes very one is the room turn towards the window.**_

"_**Kakashi-sensi!" Naruto and Sakura shout.**_

_**Naruto pulls away from the prince and moves towards the window.**_

_**The man at the window is tall with gray hair, the strangest thing about him is that fact that haft his face is covered with a mask, he's holding a book in one hand.**_

"_**I heard you where getting married Naruto, I came to congratulate you." the strange ninja says in a happy voice, Kakashi turns towards the prince.**_

"_**you better take care of Naruto, he can be a handful, but he's also very naïve and innocent." **_

_**Naruto pouts, "am not."**_

_**Kakashi chuckles, "sure, sure"**_

_**Sakura sighed, if only Sasuke where here, he'd find a way to save Naruto.**_

"_**whose going to tell Naruto's fan club?" sakura ask suddenly remembering.**_

_**Naruto tilted his head to the side with a cute confused look on his face.**_

_**Suddenly there was a rumberling sound and the door to the Hokage's room flue open, a man dressed in a mock ninja outfit ran though the room, skidding to a halt in front of Naruto.**_

_**Naruto blinked at the man, he was tall with greasy hair and thick black glasses.**_

"_**Naruto-sama, you become more beautiful every day." the man cried, grabbing hold of Naruto's hand, tear running down his face.**_

_**Naruto just stared at the man, "sorry who are you?" he asked smiling in a apologetic way bringing his other hands to grub the back of his head.**_

"_**That what I would like to know." the prince's voice was dark with hatred for someone touching his Naruto-chan.**_

_**The man pulled out a card, "I'm am president of the Naruto-sama fan club."**_

_**Naruto took the card and read the name, "Mick-kun." the man gasp,**_

"_**Naruto-sama knows my name." he exclaimed nearly fainting.**_

_**Every one in the room just looked at him.(0-o)**_

"_**I didn't know people liked my fighting skills so much" Naruto said laughing**_

_**Every one in the room sweat drops.**_

"_**Naruto, you baka that's not why!" Sakura scream at her stupid friend.**_

_**Naruto looked at her confused then slide over to her when he reached her he tugged on her sleeve looking down with a blush.**_

_**Every one in the room has the same thought 'CUTE!'**_

_**Tsunade sighted Naruto's sweet nature was becoming a burden.**_

_**The president of the Naruto fan club pulled out a camera and started snapping photos of Naruto's cuteness for the website.**_

"_**Sakura-chan, why do I have a fan club then?" he asked.**_

_**Sakura sighed then hit Naruto on the head.**_

"_**idiot."**_

_**Naruto grubbed his head, "OW, what was that for?" he shouted.**_

"_**Naruto, I think we should get back to the matter at hand." Tsunade voice is full of authority.**_

_**Naruto pouts, "fine."**_

_**Kakashi chuckles again then his face becomes serious. "Hokage-sama, what about Sasuke if he finds out about this he isn't going to be happy, have you explained this to the prince."**_

"_**you mean the traitor to you village, I have the best guards money can buy, I doubt he could even get close to me." the prince laughs.**_

_**Naruto looks outraged. "don't talk about Sasuke that way he could kill your guards in 10 seconds flat then he'd probably torture you, until he gets board." **_

_**The prince sweat drops at Naruto's words.**_


End file.
